Deaths
There are a huge variety of deaths in the Metal Slug series. This is a list of most of them. Deaths *Knockback: One of the most common deaths in Metal Slug. It is caused by bullets, explosions, crushed, and many other things. No blood is created. The males roll a bit before lying their hand on their chest in shock. The females lie when their head on the side. Fio's hat gets knocked off, and her hair is loosened. *Knockback (Special): A unique variation found in Metal Slug. Marco and Tarma are thrown to the ground. Their bodies quickly rotate in the air and fall on their backs with their crowns facing the screen. *Knockback (Air): The characters are thrown higher in the air. The males fall on their backs. The females land on their sides with their legs facing the screen. *Cutting: Another common death. It occurs when attacked by knives, swords, or any sharp weapons. The player stumbles down and lays on the ground. Blood is created. *Stabbing: A minor death only found in Metal Slug 2/''X. Caused by getting hit from the swords thrown by the Arabians. The males' frames are similar to their cut death but the females fall differently. Blood is created. *Burning: Death caused by getting hit by fire or falling into a pool of lava. The frames are the same as the Knockback death except that the player is on fire, and their body sans their hair is burned (except for Leona, her entire body is charred). No blood is created. *Electrocution: Death by being electrocuted. The character is thrown in the air and falls down. No blood is created but their skeleton is briefly shown. When the males land, their death animation is the same as when they are knocked back in mid-air. The females have a surprised expression on their face on the air, but when they land, their death animation is instead the same as when they are cut. Trevor's hair poofs out when in the air. *Fish: Death unique to ''Metal Slug. When falling in Ronbertburg City's waters, a large fish may randomly emerge with the character holding onto the fish's lips. The fish then drags the character underwater. *Falling: Death when falling in a pit. Their animation is the same as the Knockback Air. *Submerged Drown: Death when killed underwater. The character's helmets are knocked off their heads, and their body will surface. The male's body will lie upside down after being killed underwater, whereas the female's body will lie downside up. *Drowning: Death when the player's character falls onto a large body of water. The player's character will try to swim up and cry for help before submerging. The males will give a thumbs up and a smile at their last moment. *Crushing: Death when an object falls on the player in Metal Slug: 1st Mission and Metal Slug: 2nd Mission. The characters break into pieces before vanishing. * Acid (Ground): Death when acid is thrown to the characters by flying bats, maggots or big snails in Metal Slug 3. The male's frames are similar to cut death except that they melt to only skeletons. The female's clothes will melt off revealing their naked bodies. All characters then liquefy into nothingness. This is the standard death animation for the clones when they die on the ground. * Acid (Air): Death when hit by acid in the air. The frames are similar for males when got hit in the air except that they melt to only skeletons. The female's pants will melt off when they drop to the ground, revealing their butts. This is the standard death animation for the clones when they die in the air. * Freeze: This death is only unique to Metal Slug 2/''X''. This death occurs if the player's character falls onto the icy water of the Final Mission, encasing them in ice, simultaneously freezing them to death. * Knockback (Space): This death is unique to Metal Slug 3. This death only occurs in the Final Mission's space section and from inside the Rugname's tunnel. If the player's character is either hit by a laser beam by the Martians or crushed to death by the Asteroids, the death will act like the Knockback Air animation falling to a lower altitude closer to Earth. * Slug Death: This death occurs if the player's character does not get out of the vehicle Slug that he/she is riding after it has sustained massive damage overtime. If the player does not act fast to get out of the Slug, the Slug will explode, and the player's character will either play the knockback or burn death animation depending on what type of Slug the player did not get out of. The character vanishes when the Drill Slug explodes. * Slug Gigant Death: This death is unique to Metal Slug 7/XX. This death only occurs after the Slug Gigant has been heavily damaged. The players will act like the burning death animation, except that the Slug Gigant will play along, as it will sit down after losing its pilot(s). The player(s) respawns inside of a new cockpit that attaches to the Gigant's shoulders. Transformative Deaths * Mummy Death: Caused by being killed as a mummy. The death is similar to the burned death except the flames are purple. * Knockback (Fat): This death only occurs if the characters are in their fat form. Each death is similar, except for their screams. If they are hit by an hostile object, the character's will seemingly 'pop' into nothing after this. * Knockback Air (Fat): Similar to the Fat Knockback death, except this occurs in the air. There is no difference between the two except for the position. * Zombie (Ground): Death when hit by a zombie bile while in zombie form. The males will fall apart head first before their bodies fall flat on the ground and disappear while the females will dissolve into purple blood starting from the head. Their death screams are also garbled, except in Metal Slug 4, which are echoed instead. The clone zombies in Metal Slug 3 will always die this way when they are on the ground no matter which method they are killed. * Zombie (Air): Death when hit by a zombie bile in air while in zombie form. The death is similar to the enemy zombies except the blood is colored purple. Enemy-Specific Deaths * Eaten (Locusts): Death when caught and devoured by a Huge Locust. The death occurs when the player's character is captured by the Locust, bitten numerous times in the neck, and has their corpse fall on the ground below. ** If a male character is caught, his corpse falls with a regular upward stance. When he hits the ground, the jacket of the male is spread out along with the arms and legs. ** If a female character is caught, the falling animation is similar. However, when she hits the ground, the left arm is close to the body while the right remains unchanged, and the position of legs are different as the left is now on top of the right with the right left being a bit curved. * Drowning (Flying Killers): Similar to the Drowning death, the only difference is that the player's character will get eaten alive by Flying Killers. The last segment of the death shows the player's character with no more than just a skeletal remain and their accessories/hair. * Eaten (Man Eater): Death when devoured by a Man Eater. The death occurs when a Man Eater successfully snags and bites the player(s), eating them whole. Either the left or right hand of the player(s) character can be seen before being swallowed. * Midas Touch: Death when hit by Sol Dae Rokker's laser beam. The character is petrified into gold before shattering into multiple gold coins. These coins can be collected for points. * Disintegration: Death when caught by the Flying Parasite in Metal Slug 6. The caught animation is the same as the Huge Locust, except their bodies then freeze when the Flying Parasites starts to eat them inside out. Their bodies disintegrate until their clothes remain and are unceremoniously dropped. No screams are heard. * Caught (Huge Ivy): This death is unique to Metal Slug 7/''XX. This death only occurs if the player's character is caught in one of the two tentacles of the Huge Ivy in Mission 4. If they are caught, the tentacles will bring the player's character to the mouth, and it will eat the player's character whole leaving only their clothes behind after. Unused * Processed: Death unique to ''Metal Slug 7/''XX''. The player's character gets caught and ground apart by the "Scrap Fan"'s blades. The fan then pops out a food can from its back. No screams are heard. Considering the "Scrap Fan"'s sound files referring to Mission 5 and said mission having an unused underwater section with a Slug Flyer, the finished product might've had the player be crushed inside the Flyer. Category:Lists